Latias
|-|Latias= |-|Mega Latias= |-|Human Latias= Summary Latias is a Dragon/Psychic type Pokémon introduced in Generation 3. It is known as the Eon Pokémon. Power and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Latias Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Eon Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can transfer status ailments onto the opponent, Forcefield, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, and Psychic Type moves as well as Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Breath Attack, Mega Evolution, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Flash Freezing and Paralysis) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Moltres) | Small Planet level+ (Can hurt Latios, who has the same feat of survival as her) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Is unfathomably superior to Pokémon who scale to Poliwrath, and even among Legendaries, the Eon Duo are known for their speed) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (As a Mega Evolved Pokémon, Latias should be even faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ | Small Planet Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ | Small Planet level+ (Survived a combined attack from Primal Groudon and Kyogre, but barely, and couldn't easily get past their energy) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: Latiasite (Allows Latias to Mega Evolve), Soul Dew (Boosts the power of Latias's Dragon and Psychic Type moves) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Dragon, Ice, Dark, Bug and Fairy type moves. Feats: Managed to merge her psychic power with Latios to create a highly powerful and concentrated ball of energy that completely dispersed a tsunami. Fast enough to cross the Hoenn region in seconds Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mist Ball: Latias's signature move. Latias gathers a psychic ball of mist which she then fires. It has a high chance of lowering the opponent's special attack. * Healing Wish: Latias heals one of her allies back up to peak condition and cures them of any status effects. Latias faints in the process however. * Helping Hand: Latias helps one of her allies by boosting the power of their next attack. * Wish: Latias makes a wish which heals her, or any of her allies that take her place, later on in the fight. * Psywave: Latias fires a wave of psychic energy at the opponent. * Safeguard: Latias sets up a barrier that protects her and her allies from status conditions. * Water Sport: Latias soaks the battlefield with water weakening the power of Fire Type moves. * Charm: Latias charms the opponent lowering their attack. * Stored Power: Latias sends a psychic blast at the opponent. Its power increases the more stat boosts Latias has. * Refresh: Latias heals herself of any status conditions she may have. * Heal Pulse: Latias sends out a pulse of energy that heals who ever she targets. * Dragon Pulse: Latias fires off a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy. * Psycho Shift: Latias passes on any status condition she may have received to the opponent. * Recover: Latias heals off any damage she may have received by up to half of her maximum health. * Reflect Type: Latias copies the opponent's Type. * Zen Headbutt: Latias focuses some psychic energy into her head and then headbutts the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Guard Split: Latias averages her defense and special defense with her opponent's using her psychic power. * Psychic: Latias uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Dragon Breath: Latias fires off a hazy purple flame-like energy that has a chance of causing paralysis. * Ice Beam: Latias fires off an icy blue beam of energy that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Steel Wing: Latias coats her wings in a metal, presumably steel, and attacks the opponent with them possibly boosting her defense. Key: Latias | Mega Latias Gallery E413444bbceb01c9e268427d92d4c9fb.png roza_evento_ticket_eon.jpg 328px-Latias_reporter_Adventures.png|Reporter 352px-Latias_nurse_Adventures.png|Nurse Latias_cheerleader_Adventures.png|Cheerleader Latias_pop_star_Adventures.png|Pop Star Latias_coach_Adventures.png|Coach Latias_instructor_Adventures.png|Instructor Latias_casino_dealer_Adventures.png|Casino Dealer Latias_princess_Adventures.png|Princess Latias_model_Adventures.png|Model 587px-Latias_explorer_Adventures.png|Explorer 800px-Latias_as_Bianca.png|Bianca Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Psychics Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Maids Category:Teachers Category:Princesses Category:Nurses Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5